charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
: "Magic may work in mysterious ways, but it always works." : —Paige speaking of magic. Paige Matthews '''is the youngest maternal half-sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora 'Tam' Halliwell-Mitchell and Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell, and adopted son, Henry Mitchell Jr. . Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her maternal half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest half-sister Prue Halliwell. As the daughter of a witch and a Whitelighter, Paige is the Charmed One with the most powers, despite being the youngest and last sister to come into her Charmed legacy. Her powers include Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and the ability to generate an Orb Shield. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people, and divine for information, along with other typical Whitelighter-powers. Furthermore, Paige can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. Besides her duties as a Charmed One, Paige is a full-time Whitelighter and works as a recruiter for Magic School. '''The Birth of Paige and Henry's Kids The Birth of Tamora and Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell Sometime after the sisters' last destined battle, Paige became unexpectedly pregnant and gave birth to twin girls, naming them Tamora and Katherine Halliwell-Mitchell, but nickname Katherine 'Kat'. A few years later their two-year younger brother nicknamed Tamora 'Tam'! During this time, Paige decided to recruit young witches for Magic School, sometimes guiding her own charges to attend. One of these charges was Brent, a teenage bully who recently discovered witchcraft. Adopting Henry Jr. After a darklighter named Rennek kills a mortal homeless teenager, Paige attempts to heal her but fails. However, she was able to save her unborn child by orbing the baby out of the teenager's womb. She takes him back to her house, where Henry is waiting and extremely confused about the whole situation. He worries that bringing a mortal child into their family will place it at greater risk. In the midst of the conversation, Paige mentions that Henry has been distant from her ever since the Source possessed him, causing him to attack her, almost killing her. Paige is upset that her and Henry's relationship became rocky, this is because Henry felt powerless in comparison to his wife and children. Though with some urging from Victor, Henry decided to embrace the fact that his wife is who she is and to be there for her as much as he possibly can. Henry also decided to embrace the orphaned baby, calling him "Henry Jr."! Powers and Abilities Basic Powers: ;* Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;* Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Paige, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. ;* Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;* Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Witch and Witchlighter Powers: ;* Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move and teleport objects with the mind via orbs. ;** Telekinesis: '''The ability to move and lift objects with the mind. ;** '''Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ;* Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. ;* Orb Shield: The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions. Whitelighter Powers: * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Paige could originally only channel this power through another Whitelighter, but later learned to access it on her own. Her hybrid physiology also allows her to bend the healing rules of normal Whitelighters. Paige was able to fully heal half-demon Cole Turner while full Whitelighter Leo Wyatt could not. This was possible as Paige's own hybrid physiology offset Cole's, allowing her, with Leo's help, to heal Cole. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulating light. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. * Cloaking: The ability to hide someone magically or herself from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. Other Powers and Abilities: * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Strengths and Fears: Fears: *Claustrophobia *Being inferior in the Power of Three Strengths: * Her sisters Prue, Piper, and Phoebe #1 strength! * Her husband and kids! * The rest of her family, and her friends! Notes * Paige's zodiac sign is Leo. * Paige is Wyatt Halliwell's godmother. * Paige has a knack for singing. * Paige is a really good artist. She used to paint frequently during her early twenties but stopped because of all the demon-fighting. * Paige discovered that a vanquishing haiku could be used instead of a vanquishing spell.30 * Paige was good at Chemistry during High School. * Paige is ticklish on her third toe on her left foot and right below the neck, only salts her popcorn on the right side of the bag, and cries every time she watches "The Wizard of Oz". * Both Prue and Paige disliked Cole Turner. * Like her older sisters, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige has gone through a rebellious stage as a teenager. * Both Prue and Paige's true loves were police officers. * Mylie said that Paige has a big underwater fanbase. * Paige is the only sister that is a kind of Angel (Whitelighter) at birth instead of a transformation. * Paige is the only Whitelighter-Witch hybrid that hasn't used regular telekinesis as often as her Telekinetic Orbing. ** Paige is also the only Whitelighter-Witch to use regular telekinesis once in the entire series. * Paige is claustrophobic. * Out of all sisters, Paige has the most powers due to her Whitelighter side. Out of all witches of the Warren Line, she has the second most powers, the first being her oldest nephew, Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige seems to have a good intuition and is an excellent Tarot reader. * Both Paige and Phoebe's past lives were evil. * Paige's past life isn't connected to the Warren Line of witches. However, she does have an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows. * Paige is the only sister who hasn't traveled to the future, only to the past. * Paige is the only sister who was never seen as a child, only as a baby, teenager and adult. * Ever since she found out one of her ex-boyfriends was married, Paige would often ask her many boyfriends after him if they were married, including Kyle Brody and her husband, Henry Mitchell. * In the season 9 comic issue, The Heavens Can Wait, Prue explained that the Charmed Ones could only exist with the Power of Three, as each sister possessed one of Melinda Warren's three powers. For this reason, Paige was born with inactive Wiccan magic, due to the prophecy stripping away her affinity to witchcraft. This theory explains why she had to touch her sisters to be able to recreate the Power of Three and awaken her powers; it would also explain the reason she received the power of telekinesis, because Prue was the one who had it, and with her death, the witch with this power was lost. This theorizes that if Piper or Phoebe had been the one who died, Paige would have received one of their powers instead. * In "Charmed Again, Part 2", Paige is shown to own a pet bird named Oscar. However, after the bird was killed by The Source, he is never mentioned again. * As a child, Paige owned a clown puppet named Slappy, which once manifested in the real world as a real clown. * Paige is the only Charmed One never to have had a love interest who was also a series regular (Prue had Andy, Piper had Dan and Leo and Phoebe had Cole).